


Manic Pixie Dream Girl

by Zada_Fighter



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zada_Fighter/pseuds/Zada_Fighter
Summary: In response to the Tumblr post of Manic Pixie Girls needing to have an S/O that's for them and not some S/O that needs to have them for their own character development.My first work ever! So excited!





	Manic Pixie Dream Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed  
> This is my first work on here and comments are always welcome!

He found her in a smoky bar, the blues band’s music ramped up to rival those of rock bands. In a world of smoke free business this bar stood out in an anarchist stand of cigarette smoke. No vapes to be seen nor smelled.  
Her blonde hair and dark clothed form would've stayed hidden if not for the rapid head banging. Cigarette smoke bellowed from her mouth as if a dragon roosted in her chest. Her darker skin glowing in the dim bar light.  
He moved closer, his goal to be devoured in her orbit. A universe all unto her own.  
Though another tried to claim her as his. A burning anger ran hot through his chest as another attempted to tame the fire that was her soul. His head turned to granite as he watched her battle this infestation. And as he moved to defend her self made isolation he bared witness to the ice storm she could unleash. Her smile nothing but bared teeth and her words the epitome of a blizzard. Those around her not noticing the fog their own words turned in her presence.  
In contrast his greeting was the breaking of a dawn. Her words warm to the others chilling experience. Her hands warm to chase the chill from his soul. The infestation bulked at his presence and his opposition had no choice but to leave in shame.  
Her universe belonged only to him.  
Or so he thought.  
The band broke unto a deafening roar of patrons found into a sudden silence. A roar that dulled into a shocked whispering as the band took their break.  
The whispering grew until the crowd parted for the sun.  
Partners grew scathing as another moved through their convulsing world. A new sun blinding in his glory of stoicism. Other women chittered as this Adonis glided across the floor. His smile a dawning of warm afternoon light. His charm softened by the shade of leaves.  
A new plague that could threaten his crops.  
And as he moved he witnessed a spring sun thawing winter clouds. Her countenance warmed at the approaching sun, a spring blooming in a new warmth. But one that would obviously burn under a scorching summer.  
A choked warning fell to deaf ears as winter met summer. A joining of two novas would be less blinding than their greeting.  
Warm lips met a pair as dark as a new moon. Smiles glowed in each other presence. And a summer never witnessed by he grew to a harvest only the Adonis could cultivate.  
He was merely a new moon to an established universe born of two suns. Only a witness to the miracle of a big boom. And he wouldn't even be a footnote in their history. A delegation reserved only for a friend.

 

\-------------

 

She ran so cold that those around her burned. Or so she was told. She didn't care of others opinions, she lived as only as she could. A universe unto herself. And they told her she burned too cold.  
What did she care of one's crush on her? What did she care that she never smiled? What did she care that they wanted her attention?  
She didn't.  
She lived for her self and no other. Her independence a bright light for others to snuff out. Or, they tried. Her light was her own and they will pry it out of her cold fingers before she willingly gave it up.  
Her grave was her own. And for years it stayed that way.  
Her Hades came on a sunny day of October. They called him a burning sun but he was a temperance to her supposed cold. His sunshine melted her snow. And her cold soothed his heat.  
Better still he never asked for her to be something she was not. And neither did she.  
Their meeting was a moment of two celestial beings meeting for the first time. For them it was a meeting of serendipitous proportions. To fund that one who encouraged and didn't deride was nearly once in a million. To find the one who didn't weaken but strengthened them at their lowest was a god send.  
Their independence secured and encouraged between each other they felt safe for the first time in their lives. Their ability to communicate and love held their bonds secure to their nay sayers. To the ones who thought they held a piece to their relationship.  
Their bond was built and encouraged by a mutual trust that no wolf could blow their house down.  
And when friends were made no second guessing was made. But when a bond of that make was broken the other was there to hold the other through the pain.  
Most recently when such a friendship was brought to question of her own make he was there to challenge such thought. Not in negativity but as an active sounding board to work out frustrations and worries. At the end a realization of the two came to light. Unless strictly necessary no isolation was to be had with the vibes they gave.  
This night they were the only one to make it to the blues concert they invited everyone too. And if weren’t for the anger they saw for speaking to another male, she would've put her fears to rest. Though the proprietary hand he placed on her and the anger sparking in his eyes worked to distance her.  
A quick text had her Hades coming to her Persephone and her backup had her safely placing a distance her friend didn't notice.  
Nervously, she waited for her sun as he moved further into her space. Her cold shoulder and clipped words did nothing to save her.  
But the threat of a “alpha” male had him retreating.  
A soft, “thank god”, had her relief expressed  
Her reward, a warm kiss and an, “always”.  
Her ice fortified, she turned a burning smile to her false friend. She will swear later that her teeth grew sharp in the face of his ownership.  
And his sudden fear will feed her for years.


End file.
